The Porcelain Girl
by Neverland's Pessimist
Summary: [This story is Unfinished and Being rewritten under the name of A Porcelain Heart]
1. Default Chapter

The Porcelain Girl – A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the original characters that originated from Peter Pan or any Neverland stories, though the fictional characters and places in this story do NOT belong to me in any way, the way the words are arranged or any new thoughts and ideas DO belong to me in a related way and I may ask all readers to not copy anything from here or use the Ideas and thought that took me so long to think up. PLEASE though do enjoy this piece of art and in no way 'expand' on my story, create a sequel for it, that's MY job. Thank you for reading and acknowledging this and abiding by the rules set forth in the content above. If you proceed any Further I will take it as an acceptance of these rules and hope you will be responsible and handle them with care. If you don't I'll have to curse you with a thousand starving weasels in your bed.

THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR IMMATURE PERSONS. PLEASE BE AT LEAST 15-16 TO ENTER OR GAIN PARENTAL PERMISSION FIRST. YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED.

Mesheba… Sorry about all the stuff above, I don't want anyone stealing my stuff though -growls- HANDS OFF! This is a story about What happened to Peter, I mean the story just leaves it off, no one really knows what Peter ended up as, or weather he still is on Neverland to this day. This story is about a girl with a heart of Porcelain, and how she will forever change Peter and the people who live in Neverland.

Updating info:

4/11/05- Sorry if it seems that I never update, its hard to find time to be on the computer with the end of the school year approaching soon, Most likely these stories have been written late at night or at the crack of dawn. Please, if you see ANY typos alert me so I can fix them. I will try to update the story at least once a week, adding chapters in that time, who knows, maybe during the summer I'll update twice a week or something…. Until then, may penguins flock to you and may your watermelons grow quickly.

4/13/05- I changed the ages that I ask of everyone, realizing that things might get a little more descriptive later on, I also put up the second chapter, The thing is driving me crazy though, Is it unclear! I feel like ripping my hair out… Well, make sure you always check here for other updates, song suggestions and other things later on. I won't update until the weekend, so don't bother with it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter One

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Chapter One- Memories That turn a heart to Ice

A soft touch, the smell of lavender, the gentle brush of auburn hair on my face. Hushed tapping of velvet slippers on the marble floor. These are the only memories I have of my mother, the rest I recite from heart; my mother was a dedicated woman, though her head was often in the clouds. She had a soft nature and an air about her that made everyone in the room straighten their backs a bit more. Her name was Maria, the girl with a heart of solid gold.

She struggled in her later life between the decision of cancer treatments or to give birth to a baby girl. She chose me over her own life, the sort of courage and kindness that only comes from the best of the human race. She gave herself so that I might have a chance in the world. I only had seven months with my mother before she was taken from me. That was a period of time I, sadly, have no memory of. No one quite knew who my father was, and he was never in the family pictures so He was not there to take me in.

I was left in the care of my aunt Nina. If every story has some sort of evil stepmother that poisons apples, lets you prick your finger on a spinning wheel or makes you stay home from a glorious ball, this was she to the extreme. Always in multiple affairs, always cheating on her faithful husband Dan, always making me do things no six-year-old should have to worry about. I scrubbed floors at seven, by eight I was taking her dry cleaning to the laundrymat, getting stamps from the post office half way across the streets of Busy London and by ten I was balancing the check book, and finding out how much taxes we owed.

Though I look down on self-pity, I must admit that I led a hard life, full of pain and sweat. Never any tears though, I was above that. My mother was a Great writer, like all of the women in our family before us and had many estates. In her will she only stated three things clearly; that I was to have all her money, the little house in London named 'The Darling Estate' and a small silver locket on a black ribbon.

The locket was such a queer little thing, never could I open it for in the middle there was a keyhole, and I could never find the key. In my spare time I searched for locksmiths or silversmiths to try and open it, all were incompetent. Now at fifteen I am away from the bitch I call my aunt and at a lovely boarding school in France, don't start cheering just yet. I'm due home for summer break in just two days.

Not that I will miss this place, but I will hate going back to my home even more. Lola's academy of Fine Arts for Young Girls and Boys is a wonderful place, but it's the people who occupy it's space that I so dearly hate. My nickname here is the Porcelain girl, my nearly white skin is offset by dark brown Hair and stunning purple eyes, But no one calls me who I am. My name is Sonal Rose Hand, and in two days I'm as good as dead.

Most of my time here is spent curled up in the library reading books, or outside in the branches of the oak tree looking at the stars. Nothing could make me happier here than those two things, but I was never joyous or full to the brim with mirth. The people here are bitter, and brittle like rusted iron cut into thin sheets. But I had no idea that in two days I would not die, but my life would be forever changed.

From the Diary of Sonal Rose hand, it's whereabouts is known only by the mermaids.

Authors note: Yeesh, that was pretty short, sorry all but diary entries aren't that long.

Please review! I like to know what everyone thinks. All my reviewers get an hour with Orlando Bloom…

The next chapter should be up soon, this was kind of a mini chapter.


	3. Chapter Two

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Chapter Two – The Buss Ride that Changed Two Worlds

Soft moonlight drifted lazily into the plastic window of the nearly empty bus, onto a girl of seeming fifteen years, her eyes closed in a slumber that amplified her loveliness. Dark brown tresses hung from her head in a silken mess, falling almost to the back of her bare knees. A black collared shirt covered her soft curves and was tucked neatly into a short plaid skirt. Gleaming pale legs come from the folds of the skirt but were covered shortly after her knees by black sheer socks, all part of the dress code from the cold brick walls in France.

The buss stopped, and the doors opened with a hiss as a cloaked figure stepped into the buss. He approached the only other person occupying the buss, sitting down lightly beside her. A glint of steel from inside the reached of the cloak shone in the moon light as the man drew back his hood, wild black locks escaped from the confines quickly, piercing blue eyes staring down at the sleeping girl. The shadows quivered and seemed to utter one word 'Hook'. The man smiled, his face lighting up. It was younger, perhaps the age of nineteen, though through those pitiless eyes you could see the old soul, no matter how the man tried to hide it otherwise.

With a callused hand he stroked the silken mass of tresses that fell away from the girls neck. There on her neck, was what he sought to see. His smile widened into a grin of delight that stood on the verge of madness. There etched into the silver surface were the curly letters 'W. Darling'. Quickly he brought out a small bag and something that took so long to require from a deposit box in Iceland. A small silver key shone in his palm, shone like the cruel hook on the man's other wrist.

With a delicacy unmatched she lifted the locket from the girl's throat, unconsciously taking a deep breath of her scent, a mixture of peppermints and rose clung to her. For a moment he felt unnerved, his hand shook and then with a slight grunt regained control, opening the locket with a swift motion. Inside the small thing was a pile of shimmering dust, which he scraped swiftly into the pouch. A greedy look came into his eyes and closed the locket, closing its secrets away again and turning the key.

The reincarnated Hook began to stand, but with a change of his mind he turned back, putting the key into her pocket and looked over her luscious figure once more "I will be glad to have you come to Neverland m'dear." He whispered just as the doors hissed open again and he slipped out, no more than a shadow on the curb now, mystery clouding around him like fog.

As the buss started up again, the girl woke again with a start, crying out in fright quietly. Feeling as if a dark soul had just seduced her, she leaned back into her cushioned seat and gave a shiver before closing her eyes again and giving herself to slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Far into the reaches of Neverland, into the bowls of a once mighty tree, A boy awoke at the same time; his heart racing only one word came from his mouth "Wendy." He said it in such a soft whisper that all who heard the word sighed in soft delight. The word was passed amongst the fairies, a soft sigh through excited lips, Peter would go back to her.

The boy stood, much had changed in him since he first left his Wendy, he had grown, but not grown up. That is what he forced himself to think. About four years in fact, his sand blonde hair encased in a crown of leaves, dark green eyes lost in a swirl of thought. "It cannot be she." He said, resentment in his voice, as his memories drifted, to the time of Wendy's death.

She lie there in the nursery apon request, the window open as she silently called out to Peter. He came, wondering if some Harsh Pirate had come to take his Wendy away, but when he saw the wizened old woman he became furious. He rembered yelling while the woman smiled at him and while he searched for Wendy, heart racing with worry. Till finally his eyes came to rest on the old woman, her noticeably full lips that spoke were curled into a smile " I'm Right here Peter." She said with a sigh.

"Why did you grow up?" he asked, his lower lip sent a quiver though him as the shock in his voice was apparent. That was the night that he has sworn to his Wendy, old and wrinkled, but wiser, that he would always come if someone were crying in her window, always come to her children.

Peter shoved one of the memories that Neverland would never be able to pry from him into the back of his head. Suddenly a soft sound came to his ears, she sound of anguish, a girl crying. The soft sobs seemed so depressing to he who was full of happy thoughts. The sound came from his fireplace mantle, there sat a small locket, the silver key next to it.

Peter picked it up with a long fingered hand. "Not Wendy." He muttered as he looked down into the picture of the magic locket's spell, her hair was too dark. But she sat there, in there in the window, crying all the same. Thoughtfully he rembered his promise and flew out from under his protective tree, going to the window that all his great adventures seemed to start at.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose sat on the seat of a window in her home, the lights turned out and stars shining above here. She had finally reached her destination after a long buss ride from the airport. Most would think that hugs and kisses awaited such a girl when she returned home. No, the poor girl had walked into her Aunt, liplocked with a man other than her husband. So I suppose she had had the kisses in a sort of way.

In simplicity she was beaten and thrown into the nursery room, and for the first time in her life, she felt like crying. She sat, in a mess of hair and salty tears on the window seat, gently sobbing into her arms, a small pool of tears that should have been shed long ago rest below her bare limbs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter stood on the eve of the house, heart racing, this was just like before, when he had first seen Wendy. When he realized that the girl was not going to notice him, he peeked over, looking at her shoulders gently rise and fall. He could almost feel the sadness roll off of her. Deep in his heart he found one of the emotions that he had learned from Wendy, Pity.

Peter came soundlessly to sit beside her. The girl could be maybe a year younger than he looked. Tears dripped shamelessly down her arms. Peter became frustrated that he could not see her face, see the girl whom had unknowingly called him to this place of forbidden memories.

He reached out to her with a sun-tanned arm and brushed the hair away from her face. She jumped as he saw her face for the first time in that moment. She was pale, like the mermaids, he thought, but softer in a way. A slim nose accented the high cheekbones in her face. But it was the full lips that caught his attention and he knew then that this girl was of the Darling bloodline. All of the women in that family seemed to have such extraordinary lips. Though, as he studied them closer for a second, his eyes saw a trickle of blood on them.

The girl was shocked and the first thing she did was raise her arm to her face to wipe away the tears that clung there, but her actions came to no avail. For her arm was as coated as her cheeks were and only succeeded in spreading them about so as the moonlight that was cast on her she looked to be made of living stardust.

Her voice quivered noticeably as she spoke, and he could see she hated it "Who are you?" she asked softly, the voice that came from her was compelling to Peter. Then he say why the blood had stained her unclaimed lips as she bit down on it, imprisoning it with her teeth.

"Peter Pan." He said, and with his hand he touched her lip, which she immediately stopped biting. "Don't do that." He said calmly, though at the touch of her heated lips a shiver shook him on the inside. "Who are you?" he asked, not letting his confusion show.

"Rose." She whispered, also naming the color that was staining her cheeks. "Are you real or have I finally become insane?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "I mean," She said, beginning to ramble "If you were real, why did you come now, and not all the other times? Why now and not when my grandmother died, not when my mother died?" he could feel the anger and desperation creeping into the girl's voice. "Why now?"

He reached forward touching the locket hanging from her neck "You were crying." He said simply with a smile. "Was not." She said quickly, trying to contradict Pan's words. He moved his hand to her cheek feeling the dampness "Yes you were." He said looking down on her.

She sniffed starting to ramble nervously again "I usually don't cry, because its useless to wallow in self pity, and it never helps." She was cut off as Peter spoke his voice full of laughter "It seems to have helped this time, I came for you, did I not?" he asked with a smirk reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, the act sending chills through him. What was this that he kept feeling? It was like the rush of adrenaline before a great battle.

A sudden shout came from down stairs, the sound of a shattering lamp reached their ears, yelling and cursing rose to greet them soon after. Rose flinched, turning back to him with wide and determined eyes "Take me with you." She said, her amethyst eyes pleading silently.

Peter smiled, one that disturbed Rose slightly, to see someone so glad and full of relief.

"Yes, I think I will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note:

That was one of the better chapters I have EVER wrote, I think I might actually continue this story, usually I start one and stop after the second chapter, not this time folks, I will break my habit. Thank you so much for the compliments, or if you just reviewed to get a date with Bloom I forgive you, I mean, who wouldn't? Tell me if this chapter seems a little unclear, I hope it doesn't…

I wanted to bring back one of my favorite characters in this story, so we shall see how the younger Hook came to be and where that will be headed in the future chapters. Who ever reviews this time and tells me if they think it's unclear or not gets… Ummm… To hug Johnny Depp (irsh, I hope that's spelt right, My friend Mandy wanted me to put that, she absolutely adores him… Don't yell at me if Its wrong, I swear I'll change it!)

Alia


	4. Chapter Three

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Chapter Three - Turbulence and Stars

"I think I will." He had said, making the glistening young girl called Rose blush, if she could anymore than she was already.

With a sun kissed arm he pulled her up off the cushioned seat that was by the window, opening up with his free hand a velvety pouch at his own waist. The substance that glittered inside thrilled the young girl, though the boy in front of her thought it could not compare to her sparkling, tear covered face.

"Pixie Dust?" ,She murmured even though she knew the answer, she couldn't help but be amazed, this young man that stood before her was nothing like she had been told he was, everyone portrayed him as arrogant and harsh. Perhaps he had begun to change.

"P-Peter," she stuttered quietly as he began to sprinkle the glowing substance over her with a smile, though neither of them had spoken before this it was all but silent, unnerving crashes from the house and screams filled both of their ears.

"Yes?" he asked as he began to float up towards the window, still holding her hand in his, the heat of her skin prickling into his own.

With the swish of her skirt she climbed up onto the window seat so she was level with him. "I don't believe I have any thoughts happy enough to fly on." Admitting the fact seemed embarrassing for this girl, who what crying only moments before. She stood there, shy in nature, not quite sure how to handle the situation that most people would think as a dream.

What if it was her dream, and she was sleepwalking? What if she jumped out the window whilst inside her dreamland? Suddenly she didn't care, being dead or in a coma would be much better than the life she was living now.

Peter smiled, "I'll carry you, we're going to have a wonderful time in Neverland, and I'm sure you will have plenty of happy thoughts when we arrive."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Damn I sound so boring._ Pan thought to himself as he picked the strange girl by the waist. Soon, with the springing of his feet they were up in the air, a sensation that Peter Pan had on knew of and long enjoyed. With little more than a thought of returning to Neverland with this amazing girl, who was making him feel, so strange, was enough to send him flying and carrying her.

"London is so much better when you fly over it." He said and looked down at the girl in his arms, a jubilant smile on her face as she spread her arms, hair floating uncertainly about her face.

"Oh Peter! I'm really flying! I wasn't jus dreaming, I'm not dead!" Rose said with equal excitement that mirrored her face.

_Strange,_ thought Peter, _very odd, that this girl should think I was part of a dream. Dose she dream of me?_ He wondered this silently, watching her rather than where they were going. He didn't need to anyway; he knew the city just as well as he knew his own island.

"I'm glad your up here with me and not down below in those disgusting streets with adults and growing old." He said as they began to lift higher into the sky.

"Me to." Said the girl in his hands, she had pulled her arms back from their soaring position to place them on his hands that were firmly on her sides. "Thank you Peter Pan, for saving me."

In the dim light Pan saw the girls eyes sparkle, and he knew she was telling the truth. Perhaps she would not leave him by himself on Neverland…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Some time later, as the trip to the different planet was not a short one, rose had fallen asleep on top of him as Peter flew on his back. She slept with a smile, he noticed suddenly, taking a finger and pulling a strand of her dark hair away from her face.

Such beautiful lips she had, and her face looked as if the very fairies had carved it. Pan gave a sigh, tracing her chin with his finger, he didn't know what had come over him with this girl, he wanted to hold her forever, protect her from anything bad. She seemed so fragile laying there, pressing herself to him.

Vaguely Peter began to think about exactly what was pressing agents him. When he asked the fairies explained anatomy, and he had asked about things that they called 'breasts'. Before he thought that they were foolish things to have, cumbersome and the girls always seemed do conscious about theirs, at least the ones he'd ever saw.

That was before, now he was not so sure, from is place he had a clear view down her shirt to the beginnings of the soft flesh. When she gave a slight sigh in her sleep Peter blushed and looked away, not exactly sure why he was embarrassed.

Taking both hands he cleared the hair from her face again, it always seemed to want to hide its treasure, the angel beneath the locks. That was when she woke up. Her gentle eyes fluttering open to reveal rather clear violet irises. They darted around her quickly and she almost fell off from surprise. That Peter could see.

"Good morning." He said, letting his hands drop from her hair. When her eyes had turned back to him, he saw the spark of remberance; she had thought all along she was dreaming but now she understood.

"Hello Peter, are we anywhere near Neverland yet?" she asked, wrapping her pale arms around his neck to secure herself as he sped up.

"Nearly, we're in a dangerous zone though, we might start hitting some-" he was shortly cut off when it seemed that they ran into a brick wall, sending both of them flying in different directions, mainly sending Rose falling into a black unknown.

"Turbulence." He murmured darkly and then shot off towards her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: HA! I PROOVED YOU ALL WRONG I CAN WRITE MORE THAN TWO CHAPTERS! I'm so proud, even though it did take nearly five months to get my act together, I'm sorry, now the updates will be regular, either every Thursday or any other day I feel like it, but there will always be a update on Thursday.

So what do you guys think so far, I can do one of two things, should I let peter catch her or should I let her fall?

If you guys think I should kill my character then you shouldn't be reading this, she's not going to die anytime soon. -.-

-Alia


	5. Chapter Four

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Chapter Four - Awaiting Explanation

Falling…. Falling faster than she thought anyone could ever fall… Falling forever…. Well, almost.

Sonal Rose didn't rember exactly what had happened in her half asleep state. But she DID rember the water, and how freezing it was, covering her completely, her pale body shivering and convulsing as she went into shock.

Her dark hair floated around her in the briny water like a halo, stretching out on both sides of her. When she gathered her wits about her shivering person she observed her soundings, Pan was not accurate enough when he said that they were nearly there, if this was Neverland...

With an exasperated sigh the girl looked toward the dark green speck on the horizon. _I might as well start swimming._ She thought, a small sad smile on her face, _Leave it to me to be stupid enough to follow a strange boy to another world and not be holding on tight._

Rose did rember another time like this, when she decided to try and find a sandbar on one of her vacations with her uncle, when her aunt was away on 'business trips'. The only real business the other woman had was with a man, a cheep hotel room and probably a vibrator or something kinky like that.

She push the thoughts of what her aunt did aside, rembering then when she had swam and swam and swam, but she never found a sandbar. When she got tired she had turned back, to find that she had swum out into the deep ocean, the land nearly a speck of yellow colored sand.

That was three years ago, and now she was in the same position again due, yet again, to her own carelessness.

Rose was, if not anything other than clumsy and slight, an impractical girl. She always seemed to be dreaming. That was how it always was with the women in her family, they had some sort of wanderlust, a wanting to see everything and do everything that could possibly fulfill their expectations of magic and delight.

Her wicked Aunt had called it insanity, dreamer disease and other such pointless and stupid things. Rose thought it was the best gift she was ever given, the ability to create entire worlds and escape to them. The ability to be anyone anywhere at anytime, if you only used your mind.

While she was rembering her past adventures, a sudden fear fell around her like a think blanket. Something was wrong. Before, there were cheerful sounds of birds in the air, and now, they were gone.

That's when she felt it, an icy cold hand wrapped around her ankle. Not even a scream could escape from her lips as she was pulled underwater by an unseen force. High pitched shrieks and laughs reached her ears, their volume was so loud though, that she began to see spots, the last think she saw clearly before blinking out was a handsome and harsh looking young man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pain in her head was horrible. That was all she could think about, slowly raising a slender hand to her temple. "Dink this." Said a soothing voice and Rose felt the texture of the wooden cup pressed against her hands.

Thankfully she raised the cup to her lips, their ruby color slightly paled. As the liquid trailed down her thought her vision cleared and the pain that was hammering away between her ears subsided.

"Better?" asked that same voice. As her soundings became visible she found herself looking blankly at a boy about her age with long dark brown hair tied back at the base of his neck.

"Much…" she said looking around to find that she was in a room with no windows sitting on a bed strewn with animal furs and skins. The warm fur pressing to her bare skin. That's right, the only thing that stood between her and the handsome boy were the dead skins of animals, not very romantic if you asked her. She was glad to find that her locket was still attached to her neck. "Who are you?" she asked rather nervously, a frown on her face. "And where am I?" Her eyes scanned the room once more.

The boy gave a laugh, the smile making him look all the more handsome. "I'm Rebel, and you are in the lost boys' underground shelter. Usually we use this for a fall out place when the pirates attack, but Peter thought you would be more comfortable here while you recover."

"Peter!" she said, dropping the cup and spilling the contents on the furs. The picture of the man under the water coming back to her and the feeling of falling coming back to her in a flash. "Where is he, and what Happened?" She nearly shouted, her voice heightened with emotion.

Rebel flinched, looking at the spilt drink a in a forlorn way. "He's in the other room, resting, he had quite a battle with the mer-prince to get you back." He picked up the cup, carefully pouring some more into it. "Be careful with this one, we only get so much Honey to make the drink with." His voice was calm and soft like it was since she had begun talking to him.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "Can I see Peter, I don't know what happened, all I rember is falling into the water and something pulling me down I-I hope that Peter's not hurt I wouldn't want him to be like that because of me, I usually can fend for myself but they were so loud that-" The boy stopped her by clapping a hand over her mouth, a grimace on his face.

"Calm down and have a drink, okay, you'll get to see Peter in a bit." He gave a small smile, he was a gorgeous creature, "Can I take my hand away now?" he asked softly. Rose nodded her head slowly, her wide eyes resembling that of a small child, his hands were calloused and powerful. He gently lifted the hand from her face. Rose sat there for an extra moment just staring at him before she snapped out of her trance and brought the cup to her mouth.

Rebel gave a small laugh, "I'm going to go find you some cloths." He stood up taking the tray off the table beside the bed. Rose frowned at that, taking the cup away from her lips.

"About that, did you...Ummm...Take my cloths... Or did someone..." she stopped and he turned around, an awkward smile on his face. "Peter didn't tell us about you till after you were here, It's been about an hour, the fairies said that Peter carried you in here covered in seaweed, So I don't know what happened, You'll have to ask him." Rebel gave a nod and ten was out the door, leaving Rose to chew on her lip absent mindedly till his return.

It was only a few minutes before he re-entered the room, his arms full of clothing, she could hear the laughter of boys behind him, as there was a particularly girly pair of Underwear fitted over the top of his head, it was all black lave and lavender silk and ribbons. Rose instantly wondered where they had gotten the clothing from.

"Milady," he said bowing as he dumped the pile of clothing, sarcasm laden in his smooth voice, he seemed to be a completely different person; even his face seemed a bit darker like he'd been out in the sun his entire life. "I bring you greetings from your King Peter Pan and a message to dress nicely for his welcoming feast for you. His Highness says you have an hour to get ready."

The boy, who she was now sure was not Rebel took the pair of Underwear off his head and bowed, tossing it on the top of the pile as he left, the laughter erupting as he opened the door. Rose couldn't see the source of the uproar, but she knew that it was the lost boys that were screaming.

Rose jumped out of the bed quickly, beginning to search through the pile of cloths, all of them were large and fancy dresses it seemed. There was only one form of a Bra that she could find, and it was attached to a velvety green corset. She frowned at this, but put it aside and continued searching.

By the end of her navigation of the mountain of cloths she had found a white puffy shirt which she put under the corset she found, and a pair of leather pants that only went down to about two inches above her knees. Unfortunately the pair of underwear that the-boy-who-was-not-Rebel had put on his head were also the only ones in the entire mountain.

She arranged all the dresses neatly in one of the wardrobes for future use. Mostly incase she could rip them up to make something different.

This took all of about thirty minutes, and instead of waiting around in the room (Or her room, whichever one it really was) she decided to go and see what was going on on the other side of the door.

Her pale bare feet padded lightly on the worn stone floor as she approached the door, opening it slightly to peek out first.

There in what seemed to be a living room was a group of boys sitting around in a circle, a circle surrounding a gilded throne, which upon perched Peter Pan. He looked different from the last time she had seen him, his left forearm was wrapped up in cloth, and there were a few scratches on his face.

Her breath caught in her thought; even with his obvious injuries he looked stunningly handsome. His eyes were the green of a salty sea, and they looked down upon the boys as he shouted something that she didn't catch. But then the world re-focused once more and she could hear.

"So the Mermaid king is holding Rose tightly agents him all the while I was fighting off his lackeys, laughing at me as the seaweed started to turn her into one of them. When I finally reached him he put her down on his throne, called her his princess and drew his sword. The blood from his guards still hung in the water around us and then I-" Peter stopped speaking as he saw the door open a bit more, and Rose walked out, smiling at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter's voice was lost when he saw Rose walk out, a smile on her face. She wasn't wearing any of the dresses he had sent in. Wendy had worn those dresses too. He rembered this sadly, but soon the feeling of remorse was gone. She was wearing an old pair of hide pants that clung to her thighs in a way that made something inside him stir. The Corset she wore was loose fitting but showed off the curves she had. A sixteen year old body was much different from Wendy's eleven year old one.

When he regained his senses her jumped off of the high throne, the lost boys had fallen quiet and parted for him as he walked past them. "Here is Rose, the flower of vision that I speak of." He said to the boys, his piercing eyes never once leaving from Rose's soft ones.

He bowed in front of her, still staring. God she was beautiful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose tried not to shift nervously as the form of Peter drew closer, all she could see were his eyes, focused on her in a way that made her tremble with anticipation inside. "Peter." She said the word more as an exhaled breath than actual speaking.

He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly, but his lips lingered longer than most proper men would dare. Somehow she liked it.

"Leave us," he said commandingly, never once looking away. "On the morrow you will all be formally introduced, but Rose and I have some things to discuss." He smiled warmly as the boys filed out, silently.

Rose let out the breath that she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. It seemed to echo endlessly in the room.

They were alone.


	6. Update One

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

UPDATE

------------------------------------------------

URGENT ADDITIVE: NICOLE CRUZ! DO NOT READ FUTHER UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR VIRGIN EYES TO BE FOREVER TAINTED!

Thankyou!

-N.L.P.

--------------------------------------------------

Hey yall! Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews, Especialy Queen of the Mary Sue, they are what help inspire me to keep writing. So, if you're just reading the story and not reviewing I encourage you to do so, the more reviws I get the faster and more plentiful the chapters will come

Also, this is an update to tell those who are reading this now the the following chapter will have content not suitable of Immature Persons. I Have not finished writing it, but I wanted to get this part up here so everyone knows.

My story was not made to be a children's story and I can assure you that there will be graphic sceens of violence and sex. If this makes you not want to read my story, I am sorry, but it was made to be this from the begining.

The actual sex part won't come till later in the story, and I will warn you when we get that far.

The next chapter however will contain all of the following:

A feast

Kissing

'Making out'

Partialy Undressing

Falling asleep in eachothers arms

Being discovered the next morning

All of this will be described in graphic detail. So Don't say no one warned you!

Coninueing unto the next chapter (when It's put up) will show that you accept that things mentioned above will be in the chapter and you are not, bothered, offended, or prohibited from veiwing this content.

N.L.P.

P.S.

I think I might split the next chapter into two parts One part will be a song fic sort of thing and the other will be my


	7. Chapter Five

The Porcelain Girl- A Neverland Story

Written by Alia Davis

Chapter Five - A Flower of a Different Kind

Alone.

With Peter Pan.

The words seemed to catch in the girl's mind when she realized she wasn't just thinking about the legend standing in front of her, holding her hand. The truth was that he actually stood in front of her now, clutching the same hand with both of his, smiling gently at her.

"Rose, I'm glad that you're okay. Even though the fairies said you would be fine, I worried."

He worried!

He was still smiling after all, and with slight movements, let one of his hands go to her middle back to lead her into a walking motion.

The action startled Rose so, she almost forgot to speak, and his hand was still gently holding hers. "It looks like you are the one who needs to be worried about." She paused in her movements, taking her hand out of his, to her regret, so that she could run a gentle finger beside the red scar that ran along his chest. The old off-white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned a few at the top, but that was enough for her to see the injury.

Peter let out a slight hiss of breath that made Rose pull her hand back quickly, she hadn't realized that it was that sensitive. "I'm sorry," she said turning away to clutch her hands together in front of her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She bit her lip, how stupid could she be? Touching a wound.

All she felt was a hand on her cheek, calloused, but at the moment gentle, and it was pulling her face up and towards him. "Don't fret about me, I've had much worse." He smiled, making her grin as he gave a soft and deliberately slow kiss on the cheek.

Then his hand was gone from her face and the air felt cooler on the spot where that source of warmth had been. Rose stood still for a moment after he had started forward again, shocked at his kiss. Did he think of her that way? She felt a tugging on her arm, somehow his hand had found its way back into her's and he was leading her into the next room.

"You must be hungry." He said with a smile as she walked in the room to see a small table filled with freshly picked fruits. The smell of freshly baked bread made her stop. Close her eyes and take a deep breath in of all the delicious scent.

"Peter!" she said softly once her eyes were open again, he was already at the table holding out the chair for her, ever such a gentleman. He sat down in the other seat watching her intently as she surveyed the food.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is It okay?" asked an anxious Peter, who hoped she wouldn't be appalled by the food that was in front of her. He would have loved to give her some of the deer that the lost boys had killed, and the fairies had cooked with their magic, but it was all gone, stolen by an unusually clever Wolf.

"Better than okay Peter, thank you." She beamed up at him, making him smile a bit wider; Peter loved it when she smiled. He folded his hands in front of him, watching as she picked varieties of fruit on the table. Some of them she knew about, like strawberries and raspberries. But there were other fruits she had no recognition of, often pausing to examine it and ask Peter.

"And this one, what is it?" she asked holding up the only fruit left she hadn't tried. Some of them only had a tiny bite out of them and were still sitting on her plate, and others were gone completely from their tiny baskets.

"That," Peter said, taking it from her hand quickly, but gently, "Is something that should not even be on this table." He looked over his shoulder, irritated at the bell sounding laughter of fairies outside the window.

"But Peter, what is it?" she asked, smiling up at him. Peter couldn't help himself; she was smiling so sweetly and leaning forward on the table a bit more.

"It's a bumble berry." He said, twisting the large flower shaped fruit in his finger by the stem. "If you eat some of the petals then you must answer the truth to any question asked till you fall asleep and wake up again." He sighed, smiling though. "Its old fairy magic, I suppose someone thought it would be funny." He grinned at Rose, setting it back down in the basket.

Rose picked it up again, "How about we both have a petal and play a game of truth or dare!" she said excitedly, already pulling off a petal for herself. Peter Grimaced and reached out to stop her, but she had already placed it in her mouth. A strange look of peacefulness was on her face for a moment and then turned back to its normal composure. "Now you have one Peter!" she said to him, "You haven't got anything to hide, have you?" she was being playful, but the question hurt him. It hurt because what she was joking about was actually something that occupied his thoughts; the boy did have something to hide from Rose. He Loved her.

And he hoped beyond hope that loving her wouldn't make him grow up the rest of the way.

Never the less, Peter looked at the flower, nervously taking a petal and placing it in his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a funny tingling of anticipation floating around in Rose's head as Peter placed the petal in his mouth and swallowed. At first she had thought that it was a joke Peter was playing on her, but the worried look on his face made her think it was real. "Ask me first." She said as he stood, walking to the other side of the table to pull her chair out for her.

He gave a small laugh as she stood, placing a hand in hers as he led her back into the living room, to a pair of comfortable chairs seated close together. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" he said it with a small smirk.

Rose grinned, "Truth." But her smile stopped, she had meant to say Dare, perhaps it was an effect of the bumble berry, to choose truth.

"Why were you crying in the window?" Peter asked, Rose realized that his hand was still in her's and he was giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Because I wanted someone to tell me that everything would be okay, and that I was worth more than nothing." Rose's hand few to her mouth, she hadn't even been thinking that! She hadn't even known why she was crying in the window. Peter smiled at her.

"You thought that I was kidding." Rose's wide eyed expression lessened and her hand fell from her mouth. "Now, ask me." He said, closing his eyes.

Rose smiled, "Peter Pan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said quickly.

Rose thought for a moment, and then knew the question she would ask. "How did you know I was crying in the window? The darling estate is so far away."

Peter smiled in what seemed like relief and opened his eyes. "I have a locket, like yours, and it shows me anything I want to see."

Rose smiled, then frowned, "What do you mean like mine?" she asked, her hand leaving Peter's and flying to her neck to clutch the locket.

"I mean that they were given to both Wendy and I by the fairies. And it was passed down to you over the years." Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair; Rose saw that it was an uncomfortable subject, so she dropped it.

"Okay then, my turn. I pick Truth." She said with a smile.

Peter looked back at her; a glint appeared in his eye for a moment that made Rose's spine tingle. "What are your feelings for me, Rose?" he asked, taking her hand back into both of his and leaning over the arm of his chair.

"I-I Love you, Peter." She said, the words flowed out of her mouth and she was blushing furiously now, taking her hand out of his to fold them tightly in her lap. "I always have, ever since I found my grandmother's book."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I always have."

Peter stared at the girl in front of him in shock, and then he smiled, standing up. "Come. I want to show you something." He looked down at her again, her face was now upturned, but the dust of red still sprinkled her cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked her voice shaky.

Peter was going to say it was a surprise but then the words flooded out of his mouth, thanks to the bumble berry. "A place where I can tell you." Rose opened her mouth again, but Peter put a hand over it. "No more questions, okay? I don't want you to say anything." The girl nodded. And she stood when Peter removed his hand.

For a moment Peter felt the excitement, the adrenaline right before a fight. And then it was gone. His sun bronzed arms scoped her up suddenly and she let out a breath as he took of into the air.

The look on her face was enough to lift Peter up into the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose was starting to regret the bumble berry idea, she felt silly for not listening to Peter, and where the hell was he taking her!

Even with bothersome things as such on her mind, the thrill of flying took over, the wind in her hair, his arms wrapped around her. She could live off of it, breath it, all you need is love. Unfortunately, that was something that Rose had only little in her life. Sure, she had boyfriends. But they didn't really care for her, mostly just for her body. They wouldn't know her favorite color or why she never walked on the proper side of the street. They did know just how to make her squeal though, either her ticklish spots or some that hurt.

Rose Opened her eye finally when she felt her self being set back on something solid. There the sight of all of Neverland stretched out before her. Here there were many of the new born fairies, ones almost in solid form from the child's first laugh. The Tiny sparkles of light nestled themselves in her hair, and on her as she smiled and laughed at them. She could still feel Peter's eyes on her.

She turned to him after a moment, he was smiling at her, watching. "This place is beautiful!" she laughed out, the partially solid Laughter around her responded with their own bells. By now Rose noticed she was coated with a thin shimmer of fairy dust, so was Peter. She closed her eyes, thinking of just being here, thinking of being alive forever and not having to grow up, at least not all the way.

She felt something gently tugging on her and felt the laughter of Peter more than heard it. He was right in front of her holding her waist. When Rose looked down she could see All of Neverland, looking about the size of a piece of paper. The young Fairies still clung to her hair and cloths.

"Peter, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, and Peter had no choice but to reply.

"I Think I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There.

He'd said it.

The cool feeling of a weight sliding off his shoulders washed over him. While he also felt the warmth of Rose pressing herself to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He found himself encircling her waist with his arms, squeezing her gently. Her warm breath against his ear was driving him mad. The soft skin under his fingers pushing it forward. After a moment that took an eternity, he pulled back from her slightly, sweeping her dark hair away from her flush face. Bending down to take her lips with his. They were lush and soft, his tongue trailing across them lightly. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"Peter." She gasped out the name when she realized that they were up and off the ground, his mouth moved from hers to the side of her neck. His hands were wondering from her waist now, trailing experimentally up and down her sides, under her arms, a bit lower to her thighs, then a bit behind, quickly turning back up again.

Just when Peter thought he would be in control of the entire encounter, he felt the slender fingers of Rose's hands under the shirt on his sides, pulling the fabric up. He didn't fight it though, just raised his arms and separated from her for a moment so she could pull the fabric off. It fluttered down to the ledge a few feet below them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had all happened so quickly that Rose would have hardly believed that it was happening at all, but the pressure on her thighs, the persistent mouth that kept sending shivers through her body and told her otherwise.

She felt herself moving to do something- not knowing exactly what - and in a dazed state pulled his shirt from him, placing soft kisses on his collarbone and shoulders. They were different from his, which were experimental, different every time. Rose's were soft, slow, maddening to Peter. She knew this of course, and continued up his neck to his jaw line.

His mouth was off her neck now, obviously, his eyes shut. Teasing him, she placed her kisses at the corners of his mouth. It was only moments before he could stand it no longer and claimed her lips for the second time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter felt as if he were on fire as the girl in his arms worked her own magic on him. Those soft lips he had stared at for so long while she slept were intently focused on him and only him. Tenderly and strategically she had placed those kisses, she was experienced at that he now knew. But once the thought entered his head he began to worry; what if he didn't please her enough as the person before him.

His worries and the sensations sent him over the edge, cupping her face with his hands and tilting her head to kiss her again. Together their tongues met gently and the kiss lasted for such a long time that Rose had to pull away from him to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down as the air graced it's presence in her lungs. She looked up to finder Peter in the same state smiling down at her.

"Peter I-" she started but Peter cut her off with a softer kiss.

"Don't say anything." He whispered just before she felt her feet touch the solid earth again. Before she knew it they were on the soft ground, Peter's lips on her vein in her neck feeling the pulse quicken as his fingers began to unlace the corset that imprisoned her.

He felt her hands at his back trailing along his shoulders as he struggled with the knots and twists of the clasps and... He growled quietly in frustration. Sending Rose into a fit of laughing, her hands moving from her back to his chest, gently shoving him off.

Peter didn't resist her force, though it would have been easy if he was determined enough. She sat back up, eyes locking with Peter's as her own hands began to gracefully undo the corset.

Peter felt his breath catch in his throat, wondering what she must be thinking as the fitted piece came off of her and to the ground. The only thing covering her chest now was the threadbare white shirt.

Peter didn't look away from her as he felt her hands tugging at his, placing them under the shirt and on the smooth skin of her sides. Peter didn't know what happened next really, all he could feel was her body in his hands as her slender fingers left his and tugged the last layer over her head.

He felt his hands moving of their own will, and his mouth meeting hers for lasting moments. Then she was pressed against the ground, Peter on all fours above her, breathing heavily. Honey blonde locks falling into his face, but not shield his eyes from the beauty that was before him. Her skin was just a pale as the rest of her. And not he saw the rest of her breasts, the glimpse he'd had before couldn't compare to this sight. They weren't oversized, but then he didn't know what would be.

As his golden tanned finger traced her bellybutton and laced up towards those delicate mounds of flesh, the nipples were rosy and erect. Goosebumps appeared all over her flesh, whether it was from his touch or the wind wasn't important.

But finally his fingers reached their destination, gently cupping the flesh that fit perfectly in his hands. Rose gasped now, her eyes closed and mouth open slightly. He smiled, bending his head to kiss each one.

Her back arched up, and then he saw her wriggling out of the leather pants, left only with the pair of lacey underwear that she's been given. He proceeded again by kissing the small nipples again, pausing on the left to tenderly lick and nip at its peak. The girl below him let out a startled breath. He took it as a good sign and wrapped his lips around the tender flesh, paying the other one attention with his hand.

Rose was now squirming beneath him with pleasure, panting as she found a way to hook her lets around his waist and push him over, she now on top, a smile on her face as dark hair fell in front of her chest and down to tickle his.

Peter gave a laugh before he felt her lips on his again, gasping into her mouth as she felt a hand start to slide it's way down into his pants. He sat up, breaking the kiss and reaching for her hand. Rose flushed and opened her mouth to say something. But stopped, his hand was tight about her wrist. She started again "Oh, god Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing... I-I-I..." she stood up; Peter watched her go with regret. Mostly because he knew she wasn't lying, the bumble berry wouldn't let her.

"Wait, Rose, Please." He jumped up after her, snatching her waist from behind and twisting her slight body so she now faced him and was pressed close. She didn't look up at him out of embarrassment though.

"Rose," he whispered him her ear, warm breath sending her into shivers, "Didn't you like it?" he asked.

"I, did, I just don't want to travel all the way down that road yet- I don't want to go through with that yet and-" Peter stopped her from speaking by kissing her gently on the mouth.

"Then we won't." She shivered again in his arms and he was now aware of the cold wind that whipped around them. Picking up his warmer shirt off the ground he slipped it over her hear and gathered the other clothes before scooping her up and heading back down to the warmth of the underground tree house.

Peter found flying wasn't had with Rose nibbling at his ear and kissing him along the way. Peter also realized that he had been taking several long laps around the island to make the trip last longer. By the time they arrived back in the warm furs of his bed they were both exhausted.

Never the less he pulled the shirt back over her head, eager to get back to the task of pleasing her. It wasn't long before they were back in the same position, Rose perched atop him licking and suckling his own chest and tiny nipples, listening to his moans and groans.

They continued on like that till early morning, or very late night, soft caresses, soft sighs, and soft everything, until they could do nothing else but fall asleep. That suited Peter just fine, having his arms wrapped around Rose, her curves pressed to him tightly.

That was until quiet whispers woke him up at noon.

"You wake them up!"

"No you do it!"

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know but if we leave now we can pretend we didn't see them."

"She sure is pretty though."

"Yeah."


	8. Alert

Author's note:

Hey everyone, I wanted to put this onto the story for all the people who have it on an alert system, I'm going to be re-writing it, my writing style has much changed and looking back on the story today as it popped into my mind makes me itch with irritation with it. So without further explanation I will renew the vigor I work on this story, a dream I had the night before makes for even more interesting material. This will stay up for only about another few weeks, and then it shall never be seen again.

At the very moment you read this I am either typing up the First Chapters again or they are already posted- just click on my name at the top to see if it's there.

My well wishes-

N.L.P.


End file.
